Adelanto
by Valkyrianiss
Summary: El final se acerca y todo no hace más que empeorar; ahora parece que ella tiene que seguir adelante en solitario y con el mundo en contra. (Este es un extracto de mi futura historia que publicaré por aquí. Me encantaría que os paséis y la juzguéis, sin tapujos)


Honner la cogió del brazo mientras el resto de gente seguía corriendo. Tessa le miró sorprendida a los ojos, que estaban inquietos y asustados.

—No vayas— fue lo único que le dijo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué no? Gyalco está allí, tengo que salvarlo.

—No. No tienes por qué— Honner la miraba suplicando que entendiese—. Tu... padre está allí dentro también. No deberías entrometerte.

—¡¿Que no?! Diablos, Honner. ¿Qué te pasa en la cabeza? ¡Este asunto es más mío que el de todos los que están corriendo! ¡¡Tengo que entrar!!

—Escúchame, por favor. No vayas.

Sin esperar más, Tessa se soltó de su agarre bruscamente, visiblemente enfadada y con los ojos vidriosos. Honner suspiró frustrado cerrando fuertemente los puños, para luego tomar la dura decisión.

Lo último que vio Tessa antes de dormir fue la cara de Honner, dura y sin emociones, y justo antes de caer rendida, sintió como si la llevasen a hombros.

Abrió los ojos bruscamente. En cuanto fue consciente de su cuerpo y los últimos acontecimientos golpearon su mente como una ola furiosa, sintió la ira recorriendo sus venas. No entendía por qué Honner se empeñaba tanto en mantenerla fuera de lugar.

Al incorporarse, notó como su cuello se quejaba mucho más que el resto de sus músculos. Lo entendió enseguida, Honner debió haber usado su entrenamiento con ella.

Sintió más ira causada por el desconocimiento y la decepción.

Examinó el lugar en el que se encontraba. Parecía un almacén, había latas de comida acumulada en unos estantes metálicos. Una pequeña bombilla iluminaba el lugar, sin ventanas a la vista y un pequeño conducto de ventilación, demasiado como para escapar por ahí pensó ella.

Caminando entre los pasillos que formaban los estantes, encontró una puerta que no se dejaba abrir. Incluso intentó tirarla con una patada, que solo le sirvió para desestabilizarse y caer al suelo.

—No puede ser...

Comenzó a golpear la puerta con los puños y a gritar para que la saquen de allí. Desató su rabia con la puerta.

Pero nadie llegó.

Maldijo con todas las palabras que pudo, sin dejarse nada en el tintero. Y ahí, superada por la rabia, la frustración y la incapacidad de escapar, se sentó en el frío suelo y comenzó a llorar, rota por dentro.

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas una vez más antes de tranquilizarse.

De repente, oye un ruido fuerte a sus espaldas, precedido por un temblor pequeño, pero que sacudió los estantes.

¿Y ahora qué?, pensó Tessa.

Se incorporó rápidamente, con los nervios todavía en su cuerpo y se acercó despacio a la fuente del estruendo.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver al menos cuatro Rattatas acompañados de un Ratticate. Todos miraron con curiosidad y miedo a Tessa, que no estaba en mejor ánimo que ellos.

Aún más sorprendente fue lo que ocurrió después.

El Ratticate intercambio sonidos con sus preevoluciones, antes de acercarse a Tessa, olisqueando el aire. Ella retrocedió varios pasos antes de chocarse con la pared, por lo que no tenía muchas oportunidades de escapar.

Y entonces el pokémon rata se echó al suelo enseñando su panza.

Un recuerdo lejano hizo click en la cabeza de Tessa. Tara, el primer pokémon que atrapó.

—¿T-Tara?— consiguió decir, víctima de la sorpresa y la estupefacción.

El pokémon hizo un sonido que no supo interpretar, así que aún con la incredulidad, acarició suavemente la barriga del roedor. El tacto fue lo que le terminó de convencer que aquel era el Rattata que dejó ir tiempo atrás. Incluso le dio un fuerte abrazo, de lo contenta que estaba.

La curiosidad de Tara le llevó a oler su ropa y ahí fue la primera vez que Tessa recordó dónde estaba. Incluso olvidó hacer una cosa que era importante. Revisó todos los bolsillos que poseía y sintió cómo sus esperanzas se mermaron. No tenía nada. Sus pokéball, el dinero, todo desaparecido.

—Necesito tu ayuda, Tara— dijo observando al pokémon a los ojos—. Tengo que salir de aquí y recuperar mis cosas. ¿Puedes romper la puerta?

El Ratticate hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y comandó a los Rattata hasta la puerta, haciendo los cinco un ataque coordinado que la hizo añicos.

—Eh, ¿qué ocurre allí?

Desde el fondo de lo que parecía un pasillo, Tessa oyó varios pasos que se aproximaban rápidamente.

—Pero... si tú eres Tessa— un chico vestido de policía no pudo ocultar su cara de sorpresa—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Me han quitado del camino— respondió seriamente, aunque se denotaba su rabia—. ¿No sabíais que estaba aquí?

El chico y su acompañante, vestida igual que él, negaron con la cabeza. En cierta manera se sentían cohibidos por la presencia de una figura tan reputada.

—Llevo un buen rato ahí dentro, ¿ni siquiera me habéis oído gritar?

—El almacén está insonorizado y reforzado. Es algo que se usa como último recurso, como un refugio— explicó la chica, lo mejor que pudo.

—Genial— masculló Tessa, al tiempo que miraba en dirección a la que habían venido los dos agentes—. Necesito irme.

Pasó al lado de ambos, seguida de cerca por el grupo de roedores. Pisadas detrás de ella le perseguían.

—¿Qué hacías ahí dentro? — preguntó curioso el chico, que había llegado a su altura.

—Os lo dije ya, me han quitado del camino.

Las paredes eran de color gris, bastante triste. No había ventanas, solo estaba iluminado por lamparas del techo.

—¿Qué camino? ¿Y quién?

—Eso no importa.

Tuvo que detenerse para tener una mínima idea de adónde ir, ya que por suerte había carteles que le indicaban las direcciones... Asumió que la recepción era lo más próximo a una salida. Pero cuando retomaba el camino, el agente le tomó el brazo. El horrible deja vu que sintió le llevó a hacer un movimiento brusco esperando soltarse, sin éxito.

—Si estabas ahí es por algo. Y si no tienes una explicación coherente, temo que tendré que detenerte.

La gota que faltaba para colmar el vaso.

—Escúchame bien— comenzó a hablar despacio—. No tengo ni puta idea de por qué mi novio ha decidido golpearme para dormirme y traerme aquí. Pero lo que sí sé, es que tengo que ir al edificio que hay a las afueras de la ciudad y rescatar a mi Gyarados y seguramente al resto de mis pokémon— sus ojos reflejaban mucha más ira—. No tengo mucho tiempo que perder, y ya he malgastado bastante ahí dentro. Así que como no me dejes ir, te arrepentirás. ¿Lo has entendido?

El policía tragó saliva, incómodo y un poco asustado por la actitud de la chica.

—Voy contigo— se limitó a decir.


End file.
